


Confessions

by Mykea



Series: Poke-Crossed Lovers [14]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Big family, Confessions, Fluff, Kalos League, Kalos-chihou | Kalos, Lubricantshipping, M/M, Pokemon Champion Ash, Pokemon League, ShounenAi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mykea/pseuds/Mykea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Ash wins the Kalos League, Meyer decides to finally confess to everyone that he and Augustine are in a relationship. (Lubricantshipping)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

Ash had won the Kalos League. Trophy in hand, he accepted a warm handshake from Diantha and another placard showcasing his certificate from Professor Sycamore. The celebration for the new champion was about to begin soon, and they would have a large feast for all the battlers that had attended the League today.

‘ _Now if only I can slip away for a moment_ …’ Augustine smiled as he took his picture with Ash and Diantha. As the cameras pulled away to interview the boy he looked in the crowd and there was Meyer, Sina and Dexio. Perfect timing… With Clemont and Bonnie right behind them – only the crowd blocking their view from their father.

_‘Looks like we’ll have to come clean.’_

Today was the day.

Steven turned up to congratulate Ash. It was surprising to Sawyer as he never thought he’d get to meet him this early. Alain flushed at the sight of his boyfriend mingling with the new Kalos Champion. Augustine chuckled, not knowing the teen had a jealous side to him. They were talking about how it’d be great to have a battle between Ash and Steven someday. Alain was saying how he wouldn’t doubt it’d be great to watch.

Augustine simply smiled at the sight of Alain finally being happy. For once out of the nine months since Lysandre’s death, he was at peace.

“Dad!” Clemont began to wave a hand as the three came through the crowd. “Huh? Who’s that?”

“M-My brother and sister…” Alain ducked his head in embarrassment. “Quick hide me before she tackles me-!” They all looked, not seeing this side of Alain before. Augustine wrapped an arm around Alain so he couldn’t get away. “Dad-!”

Everyone’s eyes widened. “Dad?”

“Oh yeah. Alain’s my kid. I adopted him. And those two are twins, his adopted brother and sister.” They all waved over and Sina and Dexio came clashing into Alain and Augustine like a heard of Tarous. “Ouch – easy!”

“You fool! You said nothing about starting the Kalos League! We would’ve watched!” Sina stuck her hand into Alain’s face and had a hand on her hip. She was sassy for a kid, but Alain loved her nonetheless. “I never get to see you battle!” She puffed up her cheeks. Alain laughed pulling the shorter girl close. “Hey- “

“Love you too sis.”

The others smiled. Dexio turned to Ash and bowed. He was calmer and more reserved than his sister, less outspoken. “I’m Dexio Sycamore. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Champion.”

Ash accepted the boy’s hand and laughed. “Please, call me Ash.”

“I didn’t know you had siblings Alain!” Bonnie’s eyes lit up like diamonds. Like her and Clemont, a large family was always appealing to her since her mother died at the age of two. “A big family sounds great! I wish dad would hurry up and get married so we can have a new mommy!”

Meyer had been drinking a cup of punch and visibly choked. He had been standing next to – not too close – nor holding his hand – Augustine, the two didn’t want to make it obvious. “Well… About that…”

“It would be nice if bro could get married too…” Bonnie sniggered and Clemont flushed.

“I’ll choose a wife when I’m ready!” Clemont noogied her and they all laughed.

“Kids – we have an announcement to make.” Augustine’s face went beet red as Meyer clasped his hand. They all stared. He could deal with crowds but not with confessions like this… “The Professor – ah. Augustine and I…”

“Are in a relationship.” He gripped Meyer’s hand tighter, only to get a look from Alain whose eyes were wide with shock. Bonnie’s face was priceless and Clemont… Was… Well… Clemont. “We have been for eight months now.”

‘ _Please, please don’t kill me._ ’ Augustine pleaded to Alain with near-tears in his eyes. But the teen kept quiet. He didn’t know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. “Congratulations you two.” Steven bowed. He then looked to Sina and Dexio who shrugged.

“We knew. Sina nearly killed Meyer at first when it first happened,” Clemont’s face went red. But Bonnie was again, overjoyed and glomped the two men – which they were all surprised by.

“Does this mean you two will get married?!”

Meyer coughed again. Augustine laughed. “I don’t know – “He was laughing. Hugging Bonnie as she wouldn’t let go. “We haven’t thought that far ahead. We’re just dating now.”

Alain’s gaze didn’t leave Meyer. It was cold for a moment. Then warmed as he noticed the two nuzzled as Meyer lifted Bonnie on his shoulders, if they did get married. That meant Clemont and Bonnie would be his siblings… Not that he minded. He got along with Ash alright. And Bonnie was adorable.

“Take care of him.” Finally, he said with a smile. And Meyer turned, smiling back.

“You can count on it.”

“So – do we call you Augustine now?” Clemont was confused. He wasn’t disapproving. But he didn’t know what to call him… Bonnie was happy, and that’s what mattered.

“You may still call me Professor,” They set Bonnie down and she ran back to Sina who helped fix her hair.

“Are you alright Clemont?” Ash nudged his friend.

“Yeah – just fine Ash.” This was surly something to get used to… But he could do it, for his family’s sake.


End file.
